Damon's New Beautiful Savor
by Mrs.JacobBlack24
Summary: After Edward left Bella, Bella decided to change her life around. After seeing charlie she decided to get her life together and finished high school and graduate from college and became a teacher. What would happen if Bella got excepted a job at Mystic Falls? What Bella think when she lays eyes on the Mystic Falls gang?Read to find out.PLEASE READ MY STORY!


Bella's POV

Summary: After Edward left Bella decided to change her life around. After seeing Charlie worry about her wellbeing Bella decided to get her life together and finish high school, like her parents always wanted. Bella graduated from Forks high school and went to college at Virginia State and graduated with her master's degree in English, and got a job offer in Mystic Falls Virginia. Bella only took the job just to get away from the Supernatural at home but she didn't know she would be going to Mystic Falls and end falling in love with another Supernatural creature…..See what happens to Bella on her roller coaster of love as she falls for the bad boy Damon Salvatore.

Pants on. Check

Hair done. Check

Starbucks coffee. Check

Staring in the mirror I make sure I look okay for my first day at Mystic Falls High School. I look okay, sure but I'm nervous as hell. This is my first day of my new teaching job and the first time I'm stepping foot in high school since graduated. I don't know how this day is going to go.

I was rushing. I ran down my oak stairs in my new two bed room house, I just bought with my money I saved from working at Starbucks in college and the money I saved that Charlie gave me when I move out.

I grabbed my black leather jacket from my coat hanger near the door that goes with my tan colored blouse and black jeans and black leather boots that went up to my knees. I got my gray over the shoulder bag that carried all my books for my class and my work for them.

I grab my car keys from the hook near the door and rushed out to my blue 2012 Honda Civic mom and Phil got me for a graduation present. I turned out to the dirt road and start to Mystic Falls High School.

When I pulled up to the high school and parked into teaching parking nearly no one was here. I walk in to the main office and went up to the sectary at the front desk. "Excuse me" I said in a slight confident voice. "Yes, how may I help you?" the sectary was old she remind me of Mrs. Cope with her large red hair an large glasses. It made me smirk thinking about first day all over again. I could see her look me up and down trying to see if I was an older student or an parent trying to check out the school. "Hi, yes I'm Bella Swan the new English teacher. Recognition flash threw her eyes she gave a slight smile that made her wrinkles in her face wrinkle more if that's even possible. "Ah...yes Ms. Swan, I've been expecting you. Here is your class schedule your keys to your room and at map of the school. Have nice day." She said in an excited tone.

"Thank you" I said with the same tone and got the things she place on the counter. Stepping into the hall I open up the map start looking for my class room. It took me shorted than I expected to take. Stepping into my class room felt very refreshing to me. I felt like all my hard work finally paid off.

The room looked like and every other class room. With at least 20 desks and a two chalk boards in the front of the class room and an old wooden desk that looks like it been through hell and that back had two empty glass cabinets in the back of the class room. I walked through the rows of the class room up to my new desk and set me Starbucks coffee and my papers Mrs. Cope look like gave me on my desk. I threw my bag on the desk two.

I looked around thinking about what I could do with this old looking class room. I walked around my desk and sat in the old looking chair that looks liked it was from the 70's.

As soon as I sat in the chair it made a squeak noise that I thought only old doors and stairs do. Yup I so need to get a new chair.

Looks like I'm way over my head and it only took me the first day for me to figure that out.

Before I knew it the bell rang for the students to go to class.

Nerves and then a chill ran though my body plus I felt my palms start sweating.

Relax. Deep Breath's . I thought to myself. I can do this.

Stand up from that old rusty chair and went to sit on top of my new desk, well I wouldn't say new desk maybe really old past down desk that ended up being mine till the end of the school year.

The door swung open and all I thought to myself was what have I got myself into. I started writing my name on the white board and turned to see a full class staring at me…..


End file.
